The invention relates to a flash memory and, for example, a flash memory suitable for reducing the manufacturing cost.
In a flash memory, a high voltage has to be applied to a memory cell in order to rewrite data stored in the memory cell. Therefore, a peripheral circuit such as a word line driver for driving a high voltage has to be formed by using a MOS transistor (high breakdown voltage transistor) having a breakdown voltage enough to endure the high voltage.